


Boston

by SecondSilk



Category: West Wing
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-09
Updated: 2010-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C.J and Toby, a campaign stop in Boston.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boston

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karaokegal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/gifts).



C.J sat on the floor, ankles crossed on the edge of the coffee table. Her skirt fell to expose her knees and Toby, who'd taken the chair so he could use the desk, didn't look at her.

They argued about compulsory voting, kind of.

"They aren't seriously proposing a change, Toby. It's a hypothetical."

"A distracting hypothetical," Toby said, as though the Boston Globe were conspiring against him personally. "We're here, they're supposed to be writing about tomorrow's education speech."

C.J smiled, Toby ranted and dusk drew over Boston. He needed to be in his best behaviour in the morning.


End file.
